Heir of Change
by TRCG
Summary: Harry just got a letter telling him he is a wizard now he must survive 7 years of school facing 2 madmen, making friends, and unraveling the mystery behind his parents but the first stop is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and that is where the story truly begins.
1. Prologue

Harry had never had a single friend his entire life. He had never met anyone who took an interest in him other than saying he was a miscreant. So when a letter addressed directly to him arrived he was rightfully slightly confused. Though he was not an idiot like everyone thought he was, so instead of walking out with a letter and having it taken by Dudley, his fat slob of a cousin, he carefully slid it thru the grate that allowed air into the broom closet that was his room. Because of the time this took he wasn't given dinner, which was just the leftovers Dudley didn't shove down his gullet. After this he was chased out the door by Dudley for a nice game of Harry hunting with Dudley's gang. This game consisted of two teams, Team 1 consisted of Harry, and Team 2 consisted of all of Dudley's friends and Dudley himself. The goal of the game for team 2 was to catch Team 1 and beat them to a pulp, The goal of Team 1 However was to not get caught and beaten to a pulp. Harry was usually fast enough to outrun all of Dudley's friends but not always and those times however were full of pain for weeks. Though for some reason he never had any physical damage done, not a bruise, or a scratch. Making the abuse impossible to prove. Today Harry was doing good, it was almost curfew and he was barely even tired. And then It was curfew and he was heading to Number 4 Privet Drive which looked just like Number 5 Privet Drive but just a slightly better lawn, something he could be proud of as he had to do all the chorus, but then he saw Peeves at the end of the street. It was an ambush. Harry didn't even have time to react as he was instantaneously tackled to the ground by Noah, one of the few people in the world who was anywhere close to the size of Dudley though Dudley still had a few hundred pounds on him. For the next 10 minutes all Harry could think about was the pain as fifteen people attacked him all at once.

After this was over he had to crawl the rest of the way back to Number 4, as he knew he had at least one broken leg, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion All in all it was pretty minor compared to how some of these days turnout, where he saw Dudley bawling his eyes out to his mother, and knew he was in for it. As soon as anyone noticed he was home he was instantly punched in the gut by his uncle and knew that he shouldn't have thought today was light. Half an hour later Harry fell onto the rott stained mat that was his bed wondering how he was conscious but glad he was as he had a letter to read. Ignoring the pain from his wrist in the action of opening the envelope addressed to Harry J. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey. And opened it to find a suprise that would change his life forever inside the letter told him from the moonlight shining through the grate that he was a wizard. And that he needed to "owl" the school by september 1. His last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was wondering if that was done with a real owl and remembering seeing one earlier.


	2. Gringotts

**Hey all you people who have decided to read my story sorry for the first one being so short but it was just a prologue to get to here, where the real story begins. Anyway I am still learning everything about the editing you can do on but i hope to be better soon. Just so you know this will probably have slow and sporadic updates, but it helps if you review because I get an email and that reminds me. And yes I will be making the chapters longer, I was just giving some background information on how things were like at the Dursleys. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's and plot i didn't take from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece**

* * *

Now Harry was rightfully slightly confused as, when he touched the letter he noticed on waking up, got whisked away from his cupboard the next morning to a place he had been told was Gringotts and got ushered towards a stone passageway that only the small creepy looking creatures he had been told were goblins, were going down. But even more confused when the door at the end of one of the many side passageways he had been taken down had said

Ragraff: Potter House Manager

At seeing the goblins displeasure at questions which he saw earlier when he had asked what was down the first side corridor they passed. (The goblin felt dignified in the death stare he gave the boy as normal people he would have have barked and yelled at) so harry decided to keep quiet on his question. As Harry walked through the doorway he found himself in a room that could pass as a muggle cubicle if it weren't for the fact that it was number 1: underground, and number 2: the huge filing cabinets that filed ran over all 4 walls only making room for a doorway, and a chute where papers could come in or out of. The first thought that crossed Harry's mind was that's a lot of files, closely followed by, this is extremely depressing, even for an office.

"Ah, Heir Potter come in, come in. I was wondering when I could meet you." said the goblin Harry assumed was Ragraff as the sign said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ragraff." harry's manners automatically coming on as they had been beaten into him from the moment he could speak.

"Well the pleasure is all mine," at this his lips slipped into a sneer full of crooked and sharpened teeth. "After all, you are The Boy Who Lived" to this the goblin guards who had yet to leave began laughing, but were silenced and ushered out by Ragraff

"Excuse me sir, but i'm not sure what you mean as I have no such title, as The Boy Who Lived" at this though the goblin in front of Harry stiffend

All formalicy was now gone from his voice now as he said "please tell me you know of your title." to this the goblin received a shake of the head. "Did you know of magic before you got your acceptance letter?" another shake "Anything?" shake, at this Ragruff let out a defeated sigh, "of course not, well then first I would like you to prick your finger and drop seven drops of blood onto this." to which he drew a stamp pad

To which harry pricks his finger on the needle sticking to the side of the pad and after seven drops of blood had fallen he watched as the wound healed by itself. Which didn't surprise him as physical wounds were never left on him. "With all due respect sir, What is this for?"

"It is an Inheritance test to see if there is any more problems I need to settle." while saying this he took a stamp to the pad then set it down on a stray piece of paper that instantly began filling itself out in swirly handwriting reading

Harry James Potter: Age 11

Parents:James F. Potter, Lily J. Potter nee Evans

Title(s): Potter, Peverell, Black, Slytherin(Conquered), Gaunt(Conquered)

Guardian:Sirius O. Black

Magics: 

Core: Blocked, Leached

Parselmouth: blocked

Metamorphmagus: Blocked, suppressed

Occlumency: 10%

Animagus: 0%

Vaults:

#687

#329

#711

#4

#417

After reading this Ragraff pressed a button under his desk and called, "please bring in the healers."

"Why are you calling for healers?" was Harry's scared response

"They are simply going to take of the child magic block that must not have been taken off due to your parents murder-," was Ragraff's response

"My parents were Murdered!?" screamed harry in protest to what he was just accidentally informed of.

"Yes, of course your parents were murdered by Voldemort, then he tried to kill you and you somehow survived, leaving nothing but a scar. Though by the looks of it you also have a magic leach. This will also get fixed by the healers. Come in." the last part said to the healers right outside the door.

"What do you need?" intoned the healer as the slightly female looking goblin while the assistant who was definitely male sat idly at her side. Their white smocks showed a snake eating its own tale.

"Heir Potter has not had his child block taken off, as well there seems to be a leach to his magic. If you could fix both problems that would be appreciated." said ragruff as he ushered Harry toward the healers.

"Of, course" they droned in unison and lead harry toward out the door and down even more passageways until they reached an all marble room that was incredibly white and seemed had no shadows at all. "Now please sit, this will probably hurt a lot."

'Ok' said he said as he was used to respecting the wishes of adults. Soon Harry was sitting on a raised platform in the center of the room he hadn't noticed because it was impossible to tell the white of the walls from the white of the pedestal. At first he thought this would be easy as the goblinish(goblinish? gobish? goblish?) people chanted words in what harry could only call gobbledegook. Then pain started mostly in his chest but then expanded through his whole body, in his fingers to his toes, he felt nothing but pain. Then it stopped and he felt better. Not just because he no longer was feeling pain in every molecule of his being, but also lighter, he also noticed it no longer hurt to breath, or move "we also decided to heal your physical ailments including malnourishment. Now about that leach." said the female goblin as soon as she was finished "we will need more people for that it appears to be a horcrux, nasty little thing you wizards have developed, but we will fix it."and just like that she was out of the, what harry could only call a, hospital room

"So, um what is a horcrux?" inquired harry to the male healer

The goblin giving his biggest sneer he could decided to scare the child saying "a horcrux is a shard of someone's soul, a splinter of their very being shredded and stuffed inside of you. If my hunch is correct that horcrux is of the very man who killed your parents. Imagine how you might have changed do to it being in you for so long, imagine it could have corrupted you in more ways than you could know." intoned the goblin keeping his sneer on the whole time. Just then the door opened again and fifty more goblins in those white smocks walked in the female one leading them all

"Please lay down again" she said and he laid down and again they began chanting and for the one moment before harry lost consciousness was that this hurt a lot more than the last one.

* * *

 **hi again. so harry seems to like to pass out between chapters. tell me if you see any inconsistency as there are probably a lot. I wrote this on Monday then my laptop died and I didn't have a charger so I had to finish it now. also please give suggestions on the story line it will probably get used if not soon it will definitely influence my work.**

 **bye.**


	3. The Begining

**sorry this took so long to make but I said it would be slow, anyways just so you know I already know who harry will be paired with though that probably wont be for a while later years at least so don't worry about that, any ways enjoy**

 **I don't own anything but the things you don't recognize, everything belongs to the deity of fiction herself J.K. Rowling**

* * *

The first thing harry noticed upon waking up was that he was in a totally different completely white room. But this time he was on a bed, and not a pedestal, though the bed was about as comfortable as a pedestal. Then he heard a door open and there was the female goblin that took care of him. Calmly she gave him his glasses and lead him in silence to Ragraff's office. "So, now that you are awake we need to talk about payment, I assume you'd just like us to bill the Potter vault." which was responded to by just a nod from the still overwhelmed harry "then I will also assume you would like to visit the same vault for the money to buy school supplies." "yes, please" said harry in a small voice "griphook" was all the goblin said once again pressing the button under his desk. "You called" said a goblin, presumably named griphook, who was even shorter than ragraff "Mr. Potter needs to be taken to his vault, here is his his key" this said while handing over a small golden key "Very well" and with that harry was led out of the room and on the most wild ride he had ever been on consisting of almost 180 degree turns and loops even a tight spiral where the minecart they were on seemed to almost tip off but stayed on by the skin of their teeth, or more likely magic. Only to get to a large round door with no handle but a small keyhole "Vault 687" said griphook and put the key in the hole and backed off revealing a small mountain of gold big enough to pay for hundreds of lifetimes, quickly scooping as much as his jean pockets could hold then asked the goblin "um, when i was er- taken here I didn't have my letter school letter and that had all the supplies I needed." only to be given an identical letter to his own without the recipients name "Thanks" the ride back up was just as chaotic as the one going down but let him out at the front room of the bank. First thing on the list was a uniform and not knowing where to get this he asked the first person who didn't look too busy he briefly debated on whether to ask the giant person with untidy hair who was just casually strolling by but decided against it, next he saw a uptight looking woman nearly dragging a slightly chubby looking boy about his age, and thought they were in a hurry and dismissed them too, finally after a few minutes he decided to ask the girl with bushy hair and slight buck teeth who looked to be dragging her parents around, "umm, do you know where I can get a uniform?" he said to the girl,

"Yes, we just asked someone you must be from a non-magical family too?" she said obviously liked to talk which was fine as harry liked to listen, receiving only a nod from harry she took off now also carrying harry along. Upon arriving at a store called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions they entered and got brought to pedestals towards the back to get measured "So which house do you think you will be in?" she, apparently not interested in exchanging of names, decided to ask "house?" was Harry's confused answer "of coarse you get sorted into your house at hogwarts they are your classmates. Did your advisor not tell you?" harry shook his head, "hmm, well that isn't good. Let me fill you in, first you have Hufflepuff which is the house of the loyal, supposedly, though Professor Mcgonagall, my advisor, said that it's more like the bin where they put everyone who doesn't fit the others requirements in, next you have Slytherin the house of the cunning, apparently it has turned out most of the dark wizards of the world, anyway then you have Ravenclaw, which is the house of wit and brains the smartest of the houses. I wouldn't be surprised if i'm there," that seemed more than a little snobbish to harry but he held his tongue afraid of insulting her "then you have Gryffindor which seems like the best house to me especially as Professor Mcgonagall is the head of that house. She is also apparently the transfiguration Professor, Transfiguration is the act of changing one item to another" she said as if reciting something "sounds very interesting to me imagine all the possibilities."

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff" muttered Harry under his breath and while Madam Malkin, who was currently taking his measurements, seemed slightly put out by this the girl didn't even notice he said anything to lost in her head. "Well why would you say that in such a depressed voice dear, I myself was a Hufflepuff" said Madam Malkin her slight scottish accent bleeding through "I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect" Harry quickly hurried to correct himself, but before he could say any more she said "non taken, you're all done, now what is your name?" She questioned only to have her eyes dart to his for head and go slightly red as he replied "Harry Potter Ma'am" suddenly nervous he did something wrong upon seeing her reaction, Harry also seemed to notice that the girl ha dbrocken from her thoughts and was now looking angry at him "i'm sorry, I didn't realise who you were the clothes are on the house Mr. Potter." Harry not expecting that in the least could only nod his head until he heard the girl say "I thought you were from a muggle family?" anger obviously present in her voice "I-I am I live w-with my aunt and uncle who are not wizards" he replied as fast as he could, not wanting to incur her wrath and that she became more pensive with a thoughtful voice she said, "That makes sense since no one could find you who would think to find you in the muggle world. But you would have to know about the magical world your magical guardian should have told you, oh I understand your like that Malfoy I met, thinking your better than me because i'm from a muggle family, probably just wanted to laugh at how little I know of this world. Well I'm going to learn all their is to know about this world. Hmpf" she said all this to him slowly getting more angry then ending the argument before he could respond and only giving him the choice to leave where he very quickly decided to go to the bookstore to find out what a 'magical guardian' was. upon entering one called 'Flourish and Blotts Bookstore' he asked the cashier who looked very bored as this was months before the great rush of august and september when over ninety percent of the students come for their supplies. " um, what is a magical guardian?" the cashier looking happy to have someone to talk to replied "well, a magical guardian is someone who is responsible for making sure a child from a magical family is learning about the magical world and makes sure they are ready to face it." this sounded like a perfectly good reason for him to know about the wizarding world and left to collect the books he would need and all the ones that caught his eye replying with only a "thank you" to the cashier who went back to being bored. After collecting all the school books he grabbed a few that sounded interesting including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Unfogging the Future, and Hogwarts: A History when he brought them up to the cashier he informed Harry that divination is a very impractical subject as it is either you have it or you don't and it can't be taught. So after putting that back and seeing they had a rare book upfront he asked "umm, how much for this book" for the cashier to respond "150 galleons. It's a very rare book they say there is only a little over 500 copies still around" he added "ok, um i'll take it, but uh which are the galleons?" after buying the books and an impromptu lesson about the wizarding currency system he was out of the store with the advice to go to the trunk store called Junk in Your Trunk? Upon asking for a trunk the cashier who looked slightly more excited started rattling off different trunk types and harry eventually got a trunk with a shrinking , and feather-light runes that are blood keyed to him and allowed you to shrink the trunk at will and keep the trunk as light as a feather, next he went to the apothecary and bought his supplies, finally heading to Eeylop's Owl Emporium he looked for an owl so he could finally send his acceptance letter, when he entered his eye immediately went to a snow white owl, asking the cashier how much it would be the cashier responded that that was their fastest and most reliable owl and would cost extra though cautioned that it is proud and had already attacked multiple people who had tried to buy it, expressing his confirmation he approached the owl just for it to unlock its own cage and fly onto his shoulder and start nuzzling him. "I think she likes you" was the shop owners response after harry had paid for the owl, a cage, food, and treats he left with the owl on his shoulder to go to madam malkins to pick up his clothes and finally to Ollivander's upon entering he was immediately greeted by the words "Mr Potter, I have been waiting for a long time for you to come here, ah of course I remember selling your parents wands both fine wands, both unfortunately broken, but you are here for your wand lets see, hmm how about this one" he said pulling a box from the mountain of boxes one after another he grabbed box after box a small mountain of wands and Ollivander said "I wonder, yes it's not always obvious why the wand chooses the wizard but it it always does" finally handing a wand to harry and upon touching the wand it burst to pieces in his hand "well that was neither surprising nor useful, well looks like a custom wand it is." at that he lead harry to the back of the store where ollivander stopped and started moving his wand unlocking the hundreds of locking charms on the door when he was finished he brought harry in to a room just as cluttered as the store outside on two walls there are woods hung on the other two there materials ung on stakes floating in liquids, even a few in barrels of powders " go on run your hand over the woods" upon doing so he went through all the woods over both walls without any reaction except small cracks appearing in the yew wood next harry was told to run his hand by all the what Ollivander called cores, again the only reaction was a feather turning to ash after this harry was very disheartened about the whole process but Ollivander sighed and said "these materials have been in my family for generations they were collected by the first ollivander back in 382 B.C. and every one since, they are some of the most powerful materials you will ever come across" at this he produced a knife and cut along his hand letting the blood hit the center of the room on an insignia of two wands crossed wands instead of splashing and spreading out the blood congealed on the floor and the wands started rising with 6 types of wood on one wand and 6 cores on the other running his hand over the woods he was drawn to a white wood that had a strip of blackened streak through it when Ollivander tried to pick it up though what he touched simply turned to ash then motioned for harry to pick it up and when he did it stayed together he put it in Ollivanders hand and it stayed together "this is from a white ash tree that was once a home of a family of basilisks until it got struck by lightning the wood was harvested and a very powerful stasis charm was put on as the tree was falling apart like when I first touched it the lightning must have been from a thunderbird although how it got to england is anyone's guess, go on now to the cores" moving by he found himself drawn to two cores a brown-greenish liquid and a piece of cloth that seemed to be eating the light, "ahh basilisk venom from that same nest as before, and a dementors cloak to of the most difficult items to get in the wizarding world" again harry picked them up and gave them to Ollivander who told him to wait out in the main area of the shop and 30 minutes later harry was exiting the shop with a wand that Ollivander had told him was untraceable so he could use magic outside of school, a auror level wand holster, and fifty less galleons.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **150 galleons is 750 pounds or 1101$ as of 2001 according to .com**

 **so some pretty important stuff happened today all the shopping as well as we see harry's new wand. the reason harry destroys the wand is the fact that it is linked to Voldemort's wand so the protection tries to destroy it, in the books harry is linked to Voldemort through the horcrux and so can use it any way harry is a parselmouth as well is part of the family who conquered death so their are the reasons for the cores. any way harry will be powerful in this story just a heads up but I'm going to try to give reasons for the power not just he woke up one day and suddenly was the best he'll have to earn it. anyways I have some ideas for the rest of the story but the next chapter should be harry getting to hogwarts and the opening feast. I also tried to make it longer. welp I'm out of things to say so**

 **Bye**


	4. Sorry!

I'm sorry guys but currently this story is ending. I just don't like how this story is turning out. Maybe later on once I've refined my writing skills I'll start posting again. But I will be posting a list of stories some time in the next week and I will let you choose which I will write. Of course this would not meet the others are off the table it just means I will be doing one for now.

Till then,

Bye


End file.
